The administrative core will continue to support ongoing research and help to promote research synergy among members ofthe PPG. The core will continue to provide assistance with grant/manuscript preparation, administrative and tinancial support and establish mechanisms to ensure quality control and efficient usage of PPG resources. Research and administrative meetings will be scheduled at regular intervals to discuss progress and problems. The core will organize meetings of the internal advisory committee to insure appropriate oversight ofthe program. In addition, the core will organize and provide logistical support for an annual meeting with the external advisory committee and will organize the biodefense seminar series supported by this grant. This core will also provide statistical support for experimental design and data analysis for each ofthe projects. Day-to-day administrative support for grants management, purchase requisitions, animal care compliance, safety compliance, manuscript and reporting activities will also be provided to PPG members. Overall, the administrative core will continue to provide essential support services in orderto help foster the ongoing success ofthe Program. RELEVANCE (See instructions):